Lost
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Come celebrate Sanji's and Zoro's one year anniversary together. Fluff / Zoro&Sanji / BoyxBoy love  Shounen-ai  / Oneshot mini


**Title:** Lost

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji

**Beta****Read****By**: (none)

**Summary:** Come celebrate Sanji's and Zoro's one year anniversary together. Fluff / Zoro&Sanji / BoyxBoy love (Shounen-ai) / Oneshot mini

**Warnings:** Naughty language, Yaoi-ish / Shounen-ai,

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= ~~Z&S~~ =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

_**Dedicated to Silus.S aka ArtByMomo**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_Remembering hon you're not losing time but gaining rewards in life every year. _

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= ~~Z&S~~ =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Reaching up with a hand Zoro scratched at the back of his head as he looked around. He could see the sea from the mound he was on top of but every time he went down into that tall grass he kept ending up back here. Clearly it must be a very complex maze of grass.

"Tch, no bastard overgrown grass is going to beat me!" Zoro grumbled out with determination.

With having the best idea ever, or so Zoro thought, he pulled out his three swords and zipped down the mound and into the grass. This way, and that way he ran, then up, and down, to left, to right, then left again, slashing the tall grass out of his way, yet still there was no way out!

Zoro paused in the middle of one of the misshapen holes he had made in the meadow that unknowingly looked like a heart from above, and growled looking around at the tall grass lightly sway in the breeze just mocking him.

With a sigh he removed his white katana from his mouth and sheathed all his swords. "It can't be helped then," he determined and picked a nice spot on the ground were a large pile of the grass lay in the middle of the newly made opening, making a prefect comfortable bed, that he laid down on.

He was supposed to be back at the ship by nightfall, but it looked like he would just tire himself out if he kept on like this so a nap was needed till Sanji would come. The curly-brow always came for him. Anytime he was lost he never had to really worry because he knew Sanji would find him.

Sure it was annoying having that ero-cook have something to hold over his head yet what made up for that was the fact he had someone that wanted to find him when he was lost, someone that would always come looking for him. That meant a lot, not like he would ever let that little bit of info slip though, there was only so much power he was willing to hand over to Sanji in this relationship.

With no worry in his mind he soon drifted off to sleep with his arms behind his head acting as a pillow for him.

~~Z&S~~

Hours later a steady flow of smoke trailed over the tops of the tall grass as a very annoyed cook marched through it looking for his pea brained lover. All day he had worked on that meal for their anniversary and the moss-head could not even show up for it!

"Bastard probably forgot," fumed the cook and his smoking speeded up like a steam train. Just then as he was going to start ranting he came to a small clearing, and there was he man he was looking for … asleep.

A large tic formed on the side of his head as his right eye twitched uncontrollably. "Tch, what's he trying to do, plant himself?" mocked the cook then moved over to look down at Zoro's ever peaceful face sleeping.

Seeing Zoro so without a care only pissed him off more and an evil smile curled to his lips. With his black dress shoe he pushed down hard into that sleeping face smooching it. "Oi! Wake up you shitty sleeping beauty!"

Zoro of course woke up at once having his face stepped on and smooched up, his eyes bugging out of his head for a moment before he pulled free his hands from under his head and grabbed onto that large polished shoe.

"Oi, oi! That's not the way Sleeping Beauty is suppose to get waken up!"

"Ehh? What's that you're saying?" Sanji questioned twisted his toe tip into the side of Zoro's cheek making the swordsman's lips push out then draw back to show his teeth.

"It's suppose to be with a kiss, baka!" Zoro stressed pushing at the foot trying to get it from his face, and gaining a few inches of freedom for his effort.

"Nani? You want me to kiss you? Then you should speak more clearly on your requests," mocked Sanji not giving in any.

Zoro growled at that and with a fluid ease motion pushed Sanji's foot to the side, to the ground, making the blonde man fall on top of him. With another swipe of his hand Zoro robbed the cook of his cigarette and smashed it down into the ground, pushing it into the rich soil to put it out. His other hand now busy having let go of the well dressed foot to grab the back of that blond head and push Sanji fully down on him and crush their lips together.

Sanji's eyes widen at the kiss and moved to pull back but that strong hand kept him in place. Slowly he gave into it and started to work the man's mouth into that hot kiss that had Zoro opening his mouth just like Sanji wanted. He then emptied his lungs into Zoro's mouth, blowing the last puff of smoke he had before his cigarette had been taken away from him.

At once Zoro let Sanji up coughing and sputtering up smoke, "Bastard …" gagged out Zoro only to then roll Sanji down over to his side.

The blonde went with the roll but didn't allow the swordsman to get him on his back. "Tch, serves you right for getting lost and missing the dinner I worked hard on! I told you just to stay on board the ship, that you would get lost," mouthed off the cook and added, "Just what was so damn important you could not stick around for a anniversary dinner, eh!"

Zoro reached down and pulled out a silver lighter from his green haramaki and held it in front of Sanji's face. "I wanted to get you something."

Sanji stared at the silver lighter and then eyed it over carefully noticing the scratches in it and the worn use it had about it. "That's my lighter!"

"Yes ... but you said you lost it in town last night, right?"

Sanji paused to think about this and then nodded his head, his mouth just not able to form the words that Zoro was right.

"So … I found it and got it back for you ... its important right?" The light blush forming on Sanji's cheeks told him he was.

"Tch, guess it would take one as lost to find something lost as it was," Sanji mocked not willing to give in and show how grateful he really was as he took the light from Zoro.

"Eh, but you found me cause your lost in love with me … maybe that makes you a lost cause," teased Zoro poking a finger at the tip of Sanji's nose.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and viciously with sharp teeth bit down on the poking intruding finger.

With a wide open mouth Zoro cried out, "Ahhh!" he then shook his hand a few times to get the cook to let go, "Fucking cannibal!" Zoro turned and blew on his bright red finger once it came free.

While Zoro did that, this gave Sanji a privet moment to look down at the lighter he had been given and smiled. It was really thoughtful of the Marimo. He laid his head down to Zoro's shoulder, no longer upset, and looked around them. It was really pretty here. The tall grass acted like walls keeping out the rest of the world as fireflies dances in-between the tall blades of grass making it almost seem magical as the light breeze gently sway the grass to one side. Above them was a prefect view of the night sky with every star sparkling like it had just been polished anew.

"Hm ... this is nice," Sanji commented after a moment.

Zoro forgetting about his finger looked over to the cook and smiled, "Hai …" of course he didn't really care about the scenery, just the company.

"Rather even romantic ... if I didn't know better I would say you got lost on purpose."

Zoro grinned at that and looked up at the stars.

"Of course that would mean you would need to plan things out and we both know you're not smart enough for that," teased Sanji.

"Oi!" protested Zoro.

"Ne, Zoro-kun?"

Zoro, with a frown turned to look back at the annoying cook, but that sweet smile on Sanji's face soon had his frown melting away and a soft tinting blush coming to his cheeks. The way Sanji was looking at him … it was just like that first time a year ago today. He had lost his way on some jungle island and Sanji and tracked him down. As they made their way back bitching at each other they as well had to fight off savages and jungle wildlife, and then something had happened between the two of them and they had ended up kissing ... they had ended up falling in love.

"Happy anniversary Zoro…" Sanji whispered on a heated breath and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him. Their lips locked tightly to one another's as the blissful sensation of each other's touch bathed them in warm pleasurable feelings that nothing else seemed to ever be able to compare too.

Zoro relaxed into the kiss and smiled. Everyone always told him he should learn a better sense of direction, but why, when it brought him such grand rewards in his life like Sanji?

No getting lost was defiantly not a bad thing. For when you're lost you're just waiting to be found by that one that truly matters.

~~Z&S~~

**A/N****'****s:**Hope this makes up for that awful cake I drew you Momo and as well sorry for the delay in putting this up. ^.^;

**Side note check out http:/ midnightdelight. styleowner. com**

**(_you will need to take out the spaces_) **


End file.
